The present disclosure relates to a video recording apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a recording medium for performing processing utilizing accumulated video content.
Video recording apparatuses accumulating video content such as broadcasting programs are being developed and supplied for practical applications. For example, various kinds of video recording apparatuses using a hard disk drive as a recording medium are being in production. This type of video recording apparatuses tend to have an increasing capacity in which video content can be accumulated along with a larger capacity of the hard disk drive in recent years. For example, a video recording apparatus including a hard disk drive with a capacity of 2 TBytes can accumulate video content with duration of over a thousand hours.
This type of video recording apparatuses have functions of holding information such as titles and dates and times of recording of recorded video content and displaying a title list. Then, the user looks through the title list and picks up content to view from the title list, the content, which is accumulated by the video recording apparatus, played back.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-219342 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique of extracting text information such as telops in content accumulated by a video recording apparatus, and in addition, acquiring keywords externally distributed. Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of calculating importance of the keywords thus acquired and searching for content in whose text information a keyword of importance is contained from the content accumulated by the video recording apparatus.
As disclosed in this Patent Literature 1, a video recording apparatus acquiring keywords externally distributed enables, for example, to automatically search for content involving recent topics to present it to the user using the video recording apparatus.